Pelagaroniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar Kleflasal.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kleflasalxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Geraniums with unique flower forms, freely-branching growth habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1996 of the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar Gemini, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,980, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kleflasal was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany, since July, 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kleflasalxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kleflasalxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and rounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Star-shaped green-colored leaves with darker green zonation pattern.
4. Star-shaped pink-colored single flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Gemini in flower color. In addition, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Geranium are stronger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Gemini. Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the male selection in leaf and petal shape.